The SMI is asking for NIH support in order to enable as many graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and residents/clinical fellows in Radiology/Nuclear Medicine, Pharmacology and Molecular Biology as possible to attend one of the most comprehensive educational experiences offered in 2008. The need for continued education in the molecular imaging field has never been greater and with the support of NIH 150 students will directly benefit by attending the educational offerings at the World Molecular Imaging Congress. [unreadable] [unreadable] The World Molecular Imaging Congress is a collaborative effort among the Academy of Molecular Imaging (AMI), the Society for Molecular Imaging (SMI), The European Society of Molecular Imaging and the Federation of Asian Societies of Molecular Imaging. It will be a unique event for physicians, scientists and students from academic institutions, hospitals, government, independent medical groups, pharmaceutical companies, device manufacturers and other service providers to share the latest research and advances in all areas of molecular imaging from the perspective of basic science as well as clinical practice. Invited speakers will include the top minds in molecular imaging today, affording students the opportunity to meet with select experts in their chosen field. With this approach students will experience a unique and highly personalized learning environment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]